Thousand Year Dance
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mavis and Zeref have been reincarnated. With no memory how will the two find each other? As fate has it, over some candy, and a dance to Christina Perri- A Thousand Years. I don't own the song.


Fairy Tail -AN- **I just love these two as a couple. I cry ever time I see them together. Along with Happy x Carla, these two are my favorite Fairy Tail couple. hope you enjoy!**

Mavis x Zeref

thousand years Dance

Celebration was at hand!

Everyone was happy to say that the war was over.

"What is it master?" Mira asked.

"I just...feel like we're missing a few people." He said.

"You mean 'them' gramps?" Laxus spoke.

He nodded. "I wonder we're they are now."

Years later.

A young girl was in the store buying a few things.

"You want something sweet?" Asked the manager.

"No thanks. I don't have enough money for it." Said the girl.

"I'll pay." Said a tall stranger.

The girl turned around to see a reporter standing behind her.

"You will? You really don't have to." She told him.

"No. It's fine. I want to do something good." He said and handed the money over.

"Here you go. thanks for coming!" The manager said waving goodbye to the two leaving.

"Thanks." Said the girl.

"No problem. I'm Zeref. A reporter for the fairy news." He said.

"You mean Mrs. Lucy Dragneel? She is my favorite! I have always wanted to meet her." Said the girl.

Zeref just laughed.

"Yeah. She is nice. But have you seen the models she has in her magazines? Lady Lisanna and Mrs. Juvia Fullblaster. they are hard to work with." He says.

The girl laughs.

"I'm Mavis by the way. And I look more so at the Dragon stories." She tells him.

"You mean the adventures of Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Spike, and Rogue? Well there fine. I've met them too." He says.

"Really?! Lucky! I hear a lot about them from Guild Master Jellal." Mavis says.

"Wait. Your Fairy Tail?"

Mavis nods. "Yup."

Zeref was in shock. "Your just a kid."

"I actually am not. I only look like it." She says with a smile.

Zeref blushes. "Well...I guess I'll see you around." He says walking away.

"Okay then. See ya!" Mavis said back.

"Wait!" Zeref shouts. "Maybe...I'll see you again?" He asks.

Now it was Mavis's turn to blush. "Um...Sure. Maybe. You know where to fine me." She says.

A few days later...

"Mavis!" Called Lady Erza. "Someone is here to see you."

Mavis runs down the stairs and sees Zeref standing there.

"Zeref. What are you doing here?" She asks.

Zeref clears his throat. "I am here to ask you if you will accompany me to this Dance in the city. I have been invited by Mrs. Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. Will you...BE MY DATE?" He says with a red face.

Erza smiles and looks over at Jellal. "We give you permission." She tells Mavis.

Mavis blushes. "Really? Then...YES! I'll go with you, Zeref!" She says with such joy.

"Alright! I'll pick you up around 6." He says with a smile.

"Okay see ya, Zeref." Mavis said as she watched him leave.

Zeref blushed with a sigh of relief. He was glad she was going with him.

"Yeah! I'm going to a dance! Thank you SO much Master Jellal!" Mavis hugged him tight and ran upstairs.

"Are you sure about this Erza?" Jellal asks her.

"Yes. She needs to remember. And she and Zeref need a second chance. Like You did." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad I married you." He smiles.

The night of the dance...

Zeref waited for Mavis to come out of the Guild so they could go. He waited a week for this and when it's finally here...

"Why am I so nervous? It's not like I..."

"I'm here!" Mavis called. She ran out the door in a beautiful dress. She looked like she was glowing in that emerald green dress. Her hair flowed all the way down to her ankles.

"Love her..." Zeref whispered. Seeing the stunningly gorgeous Mavis he was speechless.

"Too much?" She asked him.

Zeref shook his head. "No. You look...I have no words...Wait. Breathtaking." He said in a smooth voice.

Mavis Blushed. "T-thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Zeref said as they walked to the dance.

"I've never been to a dance. I know how to dance but..." Mavis trailed off.

"Lucky you. I don't know how to dance." Zeref said.

"You don't?" She was surprised.

"Zeref!" Called a voice. A man with pink hair came running to meet them.

"YouR NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Mavis squealed.

"And you must be Mavis." Said a blonde haired woman next to Natsu.

"I'm Lucy. And This is my husband Natsu. Zeref has told us a lot about you." She says with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the BOTH of you. My life is almost complete." She says.

Lucy laughs. "well come on in the dancing has already started and I want as many pics of Levy and Gajeel as I can get." Lucy tells them.

They all hurry in and everything was exactly like Mavis dreamed of.

"This is the best day ever!" She says.

Zeref laughs.

A slow song starts to play.

 _The day we met, frozen I held my breath, right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart_

 _beats fast,_

"Would you like to dance?" Zeref asked Mavis.

She looks at him in shock. "I thought you said..."

"I can learn. Besides, It's your first time right?" Mavis took Zeref's hand.

They slowly took to the floor.

 _Colors and promises,_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watch you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt goes away some how._

Zeref placed his hand in hers and a flash came up.

He shook it off. "Ready?"

"I should ask you that." Mavis giggles.

Placing her other hand on his shoulder.

While his hand is on her waist.

 _One step closer,_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

A flash came once again but this time they both saw something.

Mavis was seeing Zeref but wet.

Zeref saw a little girl like Mavis but she was crying.

"What was-"

"I don't know, Mavis." Zeref said.

 _Time stands still,_

 _beauty in all she is,_

Zeref stared at Mavis seeing her beautiful face.

 _I will be brave._

 _I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

Mavis looked up and Zeref and felt her heart skipping beats.

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this._

They both stare into each others eyes.

 _One step closer,_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you._

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Zeref. What is this...feeling?"

"I don't know, Mavis. but I think...It's...love."

 _And all along I believed that I would find you,_

 _time had brought your heart to me,_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I'll love your for a thousand more._

Flashes of light came one last time. Mavis and Zeref both were seeing themselves together as friend, fighting as enemies, and dying together as lovers.

 _I'll love you for a thousand more. Oh!_

Once it was all over...

They...Remembered.

"Mavis!"

"Zeref!"

 _One step closer,_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you._

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more!_

 _And all along I believed that I would find you._

 _Time had brought your heart to me._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more._

"I love you Mavis." Zeref whispered in her ear.

Mavis hugged him tight. "I love you too." She said back.

They finally kissed and spent the rest of their time dancing together.

Forever.

The End.


End file.
